The Rusty Mitten
by warriorcrazy
Summary: What would've happened if Mittens lived in Rusty's neighborhood? My idea! :D SENTAI HERE IS THE CROSSOVER!


**AN: Sentai Kaji said in her community forum that we need more crossovers...SO HERE IT IS SENTAI! **

**Me: I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS OR BOLT CHARACTERS! Just my own. **

**Mittens: YEAH, YEAH, YEAH, YEAH!**

**Rusty/Firepaw/Fireheart/Firestar: Yup! :D**

**Fluff: My name is Fluff?**

**Me: Yes, anyways, chapter!  
**

* * *

I padded out of my twoleg den. The sun shined above my head, and it was breezy outside. I smiled, leaping onto the fence. I nearly slipped, and then I saw a moving monster, or a 'moving truck' as my twoleg say. I was 12 moons. My name is Mittens. I have 2 best friends, Fluff and Strike.

"Mittens, did you hear?" My friend, Fluff, called out. She was a Himalayan Persian, with long black fur with dark blue eyes, and she was a true house cat. I, on the other hand, was not. I shook my head.

"No!"

"We have a 3 new cats coming here! 2 she-cats and a tom! The she- cat is loyal to her friends, the other she-cat is quiet, and the tom is adventurous." She winked. She was old than me by 7 moons, and she was about 19 moons.

"Who knows? Maybe it'll be my new mate!" She declared jumping of the fence. Mate? Who had time to think of mates? I sighed in relief as Strike, the other cat in foursome, came toward us. I smiled as he came to us.

"What's up?" He called casually, his long-haired golden fur sleek.

"3 new cats are coming here! I can't wait!" Fluff squealed. I purred in amusement. Then Strike whipped his head around to see the last of foursome, Fluff's younger brother, by 7 moons. He's the same exact age as me!

"Hey, Tsunami!" I called. His fur was an odd, blue shade, and he had wide amber eyes. He was bigger than me, and bigger than Fluff. He puffed out his chest and when he did that, he was about to brag.

"I met the new cats! There names are, Princess, Rusty, and Ebony. Ebony is a black she-cat with green eyes, Rusty is a ginger tom with green eyes, and Princess is a ginger she-cat and bright green eyes, and boy, is she a princess!" He exclaimed. Fluff sighed enviously, but I was only half paying attention. My attention was on the ginger tom, Rusty I think, who was walking toward us, Princess I guess, following. Tsunami obviously smelled the coming because he burst a grin and dipped his head.

"Princess, Rusty, these are my friends, Strike, Mittens, and Fluff." He introduced us. But my eyes were on the ginger tom to the right. The one with the bright, friendly green eyes. He smiled at me, the smallest black and white she-cat. I felt happiness that he had noticed me pass through me. My eyes were bright with welcome, I bet, and smidgen of warmness. Fluff shot me a knowing glance and a grin. I looked back at her, confused, but she let out a small chuckle.

"Rusty, it's good to meet you." I murmured, dipping my head. He dipped his head as well. I glanced at Ebony who was laughing at Strike's jokes. Princess and Tsunami were hitting it off! I glanced at my paws for a moment, sadness threatining to overtake me. I was going to miss the fun, easy-going, parts of my friends. Getting together, having mates, was just around the corner. At the time, I didn't realize how wrong I was.

"Mittens, why don't you show me around?" Rusty suggested. I shrugged, nodding. I immeadietly broke into a run, leaving Rusty to catch up to me. I stoped, purring in amusement. He narrowed his eyes playfully, andd I declared in a loud voice,

"This is Sky's house." He nodded, and Sky jumped out. He was exactly 5 moons, and adorable! I mean, in a kitten way. He was a tortoiseshell, surprisingly, as was his mother Haly.

"Mittens is this your mate?" He called. Blushing deeply, I rolled my eyes and called,

"No, he's the new cat, Rusty." Rusty nodded, mewed a quiet hello, and walked ahead of me. I glanced back at Sky and smiled, he was awesome! I heard an angry call of a twoleg. I froze up. Had we really gotten this far?

"Mittens? Mittens?" I half heard him. I barley knew him, but I knew he could _not _meet _them. _I shoved into a bush, and burst off in the direction. Tail lashing in fury, fur bristling. And then, to my horror, _he appeared.

* * *

_

**AN: What do you think? I hope you like it, the other chapters will be longer.**_  
_


End file.
